Never Been Kissed
Never Been Kissed is the sixth episode of Glee's second season and the twenty-eighth episode overall. It premiered on November 9, 2010. With Sectionals near, it is revealed to New Directions that Dalton Academy and The Hipsters are their competition. Will announces the Glee Club's second annual mash-up Boys vs. Girls competition. Will changes the competition with a twist for Kurt so boys perform songs originally written for female artists and the girls to sing songs traditionaly sung by male artists. When Kurt tries to prep up the boys, they send him to investigate at Dalton Academy, where he meets Blaine and begins to fall in love. At the same time, Kurt struggles with bullying at school and Coach Beiste is picked after Finn and Sam find an unconventional way of controlling their urges, a few Glee Club members pick up on the strategy and start using it too. But when Coach Beiste gets wind of what they are up to, the Glee Club has some explaining to do. This episode is the second of four "mash-up contest" episodes, with the first being Vitamin D, the third being Mash Off, and the fourth being Girls (and Boys) on Film. The episode was directed by Bradley Buecker and written by Brad Falchuk. Plot The episode starts off with Finn and Sam taking baths in the locker room. Finn is taking a steaming hot one while Sam is taking an ice bath. Finn asks Sam how he can stand the cold and Sam replies that he gets a lot of it with Quinn, resulting in a flashback that reveals Quinn making out with Sam and refusing to go any further when Sam puts his hand on her thigh, knowing what would happen if they did. Finn and Sam start talking about more kissing and Finn reveals his story about hitting the mailman being his "cool down" during make out sessions. Sam states that he wishes he had a "mailman" and suddenly finds it in Coach Beiste. We then cut to Sam and Quinn who are making out and Sam needs a "cool down." To cope, he imagines Coach Beiste in suggestive situations. When Quinn asks Sam to say her name, he instead accidentally mutters "Beiste," which results in Quinn going to talk to Sue Sylvester, who immediately comes up with a new plan to get Shannon fired, based completely off of assumptions. Mike and Tina meanwhile are talking in the hallway and Mike reveals Sam's "cool down" secret. Tina suggests they try it out and begin making out in an empty classroom, which results in Tina imagining the coach and muttering "Beiste." The scene then cuts to Sam and Quinn fighting in the hallway, Quinn demanding to know why Sam said Coach's name while they were making out. Sam requests that they speak later, but Quinn refuses to back down and, on Sue's requests, makes a scene. At that moment, Coach Beiste comes up, causing Quinn to panic and flee. Mike walks by and demands that Coach Beiste stay away from "his woman." Coach Beiste, confused, eventually goes to Will Schuester, who reveals the "cool down" method that he had recently talked the club out of. This ultimately leads to Coach feeling horrible and depressed. It leads to her actually wanting to quit. We find this out through Sue, who calls Will into the auditorium and reveals that Coach Beiste quit, firing her confetti canons. Will catches Beiste cleaning out her office and tries to convince her to stay, telling that the New Direction kids will apologize and make it up to her. Beiste refuses and starts to leave before Will demands that she stay and talk. They have a heart-to-heart, in which Beiste reveals that she's never been kissed, and that she feels lonely and ugly. Will states that she's beautiful, inside and out, and gives her an innocent kiss. He also invites her to come over to the Glee Club tomorrow at four. As Sectionals draws closer the schools that New Directions are competing against are revealed. New Directions is having another "Guys vs. Girls," in which they have to sing songs directed towards the other gender, with girls doing more rock-and-roll and boys performing numbers originally intended for women, after a suggestion from Kurt to Will. Kurt tries to take action for the boys' team, but after being jokingly rejected and insulted by Puck and the others, Kurt decides to "spy" on the Dalton Academy glee club, where he meets Blaine Anderson, an openly gay student. He sees them singing Teenage Dream. The guys from Dalton Academy quickly figure out that Kurt is a spy, but state they won't beat him up since he was such a lousy spy they thought it was kind of endearing. Which leads Blaine to suspect there might be an ulterior motive for Kurt to come to Dalton Academy. Kurt states he's the only open gay kid at his school, which leads to bullying, and Blaine can relate to this, having left his old school for the same reason. He then encourages Kurt to stand up against Karofsky who has been bullying him now worse than ever. After receiving a text from Blaine saying "Courage," Kurt finally stands up to Karofsky in the empty locker room, saying "You can't punch the gay out of me than I can't punch the ignoramus out of you," as which results in Karofsky kissing Kurt passionately on the lips, stunning Kurt and showing that Karofsky has been channeling his confusion about his sexual orientation through bullying towards Kurt. Where after Kurt and Blaine attempt to talk to Karofsky about his orientation, but he reacts angrily and pushes Blaine away. Blaine tells Kurt that Dave isn't going to come out anytime soon, but this does not cheer Kurt up. When asked what's wrong Kurt admits to that being his first kiss that really mattered. After this confession, there is a short silence and Blaine offers to buy Kurt lunch. Puck gets out of juvie early, sporting earrings and a mohawk again, promising to do community service. He uses Artie as his community service, albeit in the misguided way of showing him how to make money . They sing One Love (People Get Ready) in the backyard of the school. Then, Puck teaches Artie how to attract girls by being rude to them. At one point Puck and Artie have a double date with Santana and Brittany at Breadstix, but when the bill comes, Puck tells everyone to make a dine-n-dash, but Artie follows his conscience and stays to pay for the bill. This upsets Puck, resulting in him leaving Artie at Breadstix to take the short bus home. He then tells Artie that he is getting a little sucky sucky. Puck is eventually confronted by a woman from juvie, who thought that he would be reaching out to gang members. She tells him that hanging out with Artie is not an acceptable community service. This leads him to have a meltdown, shouting that nobody is really interested in helping him and he storms out. Later, Artie finds him and Puck tells Artie that he is planning to run away, confessing that he doesn't want to pick up trash on the highway, but he doesn't want to go back to juvie because it was a terrifying experience. Artie convinces him to pick up the trash for his community service, promising him that if he does, he will tutor him in geometry and make sure that he passes their next exam, or at least buy him a lifetimes worth of waffles. The guys from Glee Club wants to apologize to Coach Beiste and decide to dedicate their mash-up to her, stating they really feel sorry for their actions. They sing a mash up of Stop! In the Name of Love/Free Your Mind in a form of apology. After their song Coach Beiste admits that it was pretty good and she accepts their apology, ending in a group hug. Songs Guest Cast Guest Stars *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Dot-Marie Jones as Shannon Beiste *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Max Adler as Dave Karofsky *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Michael Hyatt as Joan Martin *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Telly Leung as Wes Co-Stars *Jeanine Anderson as Waitress Sandy *Titus Makin Jr. as David *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson Absent Cast Members *Jessalyn Gilsig as Terri Schuester *Jayma Mays as Emma Pillsbury *Mike O'Malley as Burt Hummel Trivia *This episode marks the first appearance of Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson. *Heather Morris stated that Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer was her favorite performance to do because she got to wear leather, which was a dream of hers. *Heather Morris said that during the rehearsals of Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer she accidentally dropped the mic on Lea Michele's head when she picked it up for her to sing. *Dot said that she was shy when kissing Matthew Morrison. *This episode was watched by 10.99 million viewers. *This episode was featured in Ology.com's ranking of The 25 Best TV Episodes Ever 2011. *In a deleted scene, Emma appears and sees Will kiss Beiste. *When Kurt checks his iPhone during Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer, he has 124 unread mails. *Every 6th episode (including this one) involves mash up/mash off. This trend was broken in Season 4 when Glease did not feature a mash up competition. *After the episode aired, Teenage Dream reached #1 on the ITunes download charts, and it still is the most successful released song from the show. Errors *Kurt reveals that Karofsky kissing him was his first time ever being kissed, despite Brittany kissing him in Laryngitis, though he clarifies "at least that counted," meaning that he didn't count Brittany's kiss as a real one because she is a girl. *When Rachel yells "spies" to Puck and Artie, she points with her left hand. On the next shot, she has her right hand pointing. Quotes Gallery tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo8_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo2_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo3_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mmurl2E9eX1qg2judo7_r1_250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo1 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mijxtijUya1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr migalffRvn1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi4nmqrlVI1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m29s172.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m25s139.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m20s84.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m18s59.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m13s11.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m10s242.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m06s205.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h01m04s137.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-07-08-22h00m58s115.jpg tumblr_mrw9tkuxMJ1qh97q8o2_250.gif tumblr_mrw9tkuxMJ1qh97q8o3_250.gif tumblr_mrw9tkuxMJ1qh97q8o4_250.gif tumblr_mrw9tkuxMJ1qh97q8o1_250.gif tumblr_mrw9tkuxMJ1qh97q8o5_250.gif tumblr_mrw9tkuxMJ1qh97q8o6_250.gif tumblr_mtop5381qH1qeb7qjo1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtop5381qH1qeb7qjo2_r2_250.gif tumblr_mtop5381qH1qeb7qjo3_r2_250.gif tumblr_mtop5381qH1qeb7qjo4_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtop5381qH1qeb7qjo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mtop5381qH1qeb7qjo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go1_r1_250.gif tumblr_mx5ctvrEpY1qzh21go2_r2_250.gif Videos Navigational - Category:Episodes Category:Season Two Episodes